Past Present and Future
by Beekeeping-Bear
Summary: After running into the King of Brooklyn, Annie's past comes back to haunt her. Could these events help or hurt her future? Read and find out!


Heyyy this is my first fan fic ever. So if it sucks don't yell at me! Alright? Thanks!

Past, Present and Future

Spot would not have noticed the girl if he hadn't triped over her extended leg on the Brooklyn Bridge. "Hey watch where yur walkin' fella." the girl shouted at Spot as she stood up.

"Well mabye you'se shouldn't be stickin' yur feet out in the middle of the sidewalk right into peoples way!" Spot retorted. After the girl brushed herself off, Spot noticed that she was about his age of 15. He was young, so what? He also noticed that she was wearing boy cloths and that she had the most dazzling green eyes and red curls he had ever seen. He was busy staring into those emrald jewals when all of a sudden he was on the ground, and the left side of his face stung. Spot was slaped. "What da hell did ya do that for?" Spot yelled.

She shruged, "I'm sure you'se deserved it," was the girl's calm reply as she turned to walk away.

"Whoa, where do ya think yur goin'?" asked Spot, alarmed to see that she was entering his territory of Brooklyn.

"Um, dis way. Why do ya gotta problem wit dat?" She asked sarcasticly.

"As a matta of fact yes I'se do. Ya see goily, I'm Spot Conlon. Leada of da Brooklyn newsies. An' I'se neva seen u'se around 'ere." Spot said with his signature smirk hoping to win this girl over with his charm.

"Well," she started "My name is Anna-Marie, not goily, not goil, not doll face. But you'se can call me Annie for short. And I'se don't care if you'se the king of France, I'se can go to Brooklyn if I'se want to." Annie countered while, if possible, Spot smirked a little more.

"Annie baby, listen to me" Spot said slyly while sliding his and around her waist,"Broolkyn can be a dangerouse place for a goil of yer beauty" Spot said giving the girl a squeeze. And once again Spot was on the ground, slaped again. "Why the hell do you'se keep on slapin' me?" Spot screamed, luckly the bridge was empty aside from the two of them.

"Well frankly I just don't trust ya, and I need to find me self a place to stay tonight seeing that it is the middle of winta'. So if you'se don't mind I'll be on my way..." but she was cut off by a Mr. Conlon.

"How'se 'bout you'se stay at da newsie lodgin' house tonight. You'se can sleep in me room." Spot was hoping with all his might that his charm wouldn't fail him now, and that he might get a lay or two outof this girl. "Waddaya say?"

"Fine. But can I at least sleep on the floor?" she reasoned.

"We'se will see, goily" Spot said as he once again put his arm around Annie's waist. The rest of the walk to the lodging house was silent and slowly snow began to fall. Spot couldn't help but notice how uncomfortible Annie was with his arm around her waist. She tried to pull away but spot just tightened his grip and smirked a little more. Actually any time Spot moved Annie seemed to flinch. He didn't know what was up with this strange behavior, but Spot intended to find out. And make this girl his toy.

"Welcome to da Brooklyn lodgin' house goily" Spot said as he opened the door for the lovely lady. As soon as she walked in all Annie saw was boys. Tall boys, short boys, young boys old boys. And she didn't like it one bit. She physicaly shivered where she stood. "Hey all of you thugs listen up. This 'ere is Annie an' she's gonna be stayin wit' us for a little bit. Now I'se wants you'se to treat 'er wit' respect, got it?"

"Got it boss" they all answered in unison. This was the same speech that Spot made everytime he brought a girl home.

"Hey goily," said a boy who approced Annie, "So you'se gotta name?" the boy asked (who Annie later found out to be named Scraps, Spot's second).

"Yeah," Annie studdered clearly uncomfortidable, "My name is Anna-Marie, but ya can call me Annie for short." She answered both cockly and proudly.

"Wow I ain't neveah seen a girl like you come home with . Most of da girls he gets are real loose, you seem tougher." Scraps answered with a confused look.

"Oh I'm not 'ere to be with Spot. He's just lettin' me stay 'ere for a few days." Annie answered confidently.

"Well don't be suprised if you'se end up in his bed." Scraps said half to himself. Then the side of his face was a scarlet red and Scraps was about to soak the kid behind him, when he saw the angry look on Annie's face. Almost immediatly he knew it was her who had smaked him. Scraps was getting a running start a Annie, until Spot succeded in triping him with his cane.

"I'se believed I'se told you to show this goil some respect, Scraps. And yes I agree she has a slaping problem," he said that last part a little louder to make sure Annie heard him, "but we'se gonna be nice and not soak 'er. Alright?" Annie heard Scraps mumble an apology."Well Annie baby, let's get you'se up to me room and settled in. Follow me, me dear." Annie grudgingly followed Spot up two flights of stairs to a sinlge room with one bed, and a dresser. The room also had a small end table and plenty of dirt marks.

Annie layed down on the bed in a fasion unfit for a lady and Spot smirked and struted twoards her. He slowely crawled on top of her and noticed he necklace. It was some sort of symbol he regignized it. His mother had one just like it. Spot pushed it out of his mind and started to kiss her neck.

"Spot, I'se really..." But she was stoped when Spot held a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh," he said, "go to sleep we'se gotta get up in the mornin'." So Annie fell in to a heavy sleep full of sweet dreams, for most of the night.

Spot awoke to the sound of screams. Annie's screams. Spot rolled over to see his lover shaking violently. "What da hell?" She had beads of hot sweat running down her face and entire body.

She was screaming things like "No... please don't do it... not again... please stop...I'se sorry." Between her screams, Annie would wimper and flinch.

"Annie, Annie wake up you'se are havin' a bad dream. It's only a nightmare." but Spot's comforting words did not work. So he started to shake her. Bad idea. Within seconds Annie was awake and smaked Spot as hard as she could. "Would ya stop fuckin' slapin' me already! Please it's startin' to get annoyin'." Spot yelled.

"I'm sorry Spot, ya must think that I'm insane. I just can't help it." spot could tell that she wanted to cry but was too strong to do so.

"Why? What happened?" Spot asked clearly worried.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Don't you'se worry. I'se will take care of you'se." Spot reassured as he cradled her.

"Thank you'se" Annie answered as she pushed him away.

"Well goily do ya wanna stay here." Spot asked abruply.

"What? Yeah, are there any other beds left in the bunk room." Allie answered disapointed.

"No, but you'se can stay in here with me. Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You'se have to sleep with me any time I'se want." Annie couldnt tell if Spot was kiddin gor not.

Annie fiddled with the bed sheets , "I guess that would be fine."

"But if you'se wanna eat your gonna have to start selling papes."

"Of course, that should work." She said.

"We'se better get some sleep, we'se got papes to sell in da mornin'. But if your gonna be a newsie, you'se is gonna need a newsie name." Spot stoped talking to think. He had a strong look of consentration on his face. "I'se gots it, we'll call you'se Slap Shot, ya know 'cause you'se slap people."

"Yeah, I like that. It suits me." Annie said, "Well good night Spot."

"Good night, Slap Shot."

The next morning the sun came up and Slap Shot started her first day as a newsie. She woke up extra early so that she could clean up and dress before the boys. All the boys stared at her, probably because she was wearing boy cloths. Spot pulled her to the side as they walked. "What's you necklave about? Me Mothah had one just like it."

Slap Shot fidded with the silver pendant on the chain. "It's a trinity knot. I'm from Ireland."

Spot asked confused, "If you'se came from Ireland, why do you talk like you'se from Brooklyn?"

"It's just a fake accent, I can drop it any time I want."

"Fine than let me hear your real voice," Spot taunted.

"Not now, some other time mabye," Annie said, returning the tone. The finally arrived and Spot spoke to the man behind the counter first.

"150 papes," Spot told the man, "Here Slap Shot you take 50 and we'se will see how you do. Okay?"

"Sounds good," Annie said just handed her her papers and stared at knew this girl was hard to hande but he knew he could tame her. But Spot didn't know how hard it would be.


End file.
